The Other Redhead
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Fleur Delacour is married to Bill Weasley. What happens when his sister Ginny offers to dance with her at the wedding reception, and why does she have feelings for the other redhead?


Title **The Other Redhead / / /** Rating **T**

Summary **Fleur Delacour is married to Bill Weasley. What happens when his sister Ginny offers to dance with her at the wedding reception, and why does she have feelings for the other redhead?**

Pairings **Bill/Fleur, Fleur/** **Ginny (one-sided), Harry/Ginny**

-The Other Redhead-

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **1st August 1997**_

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came gliding up the aisle, her face proud, her father bouncing and beaming. Wearing a very simple white dress and emitting a strong, silvery glow, she was happy.

While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everyone it fell upon. Her fiancé's sister, Ginny, and her sister, Gabrielle, were both wearing golden dresses, looking even prettier than usual, and once Fleur had reached him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight shock, Fleur saw the same small, tufty-haired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

While the vows were said, Fleur knew that she was making a mistake marrying Bill, especially as she wasn't on love with Bill as much as she was another Weasley, one who had come into the room where the Bridesmaids convened, having a look on her face that signified that she had just had a really good morning in bed with someone.

She watched as Ginny glanced around, grinning, winking at her boyfriend, Harry Potter, then quickly faced towards the front again, Fleur's mind wandered a long way from the marquee, headed to potential afternoons spent alone with Ginny in lonely parts of The Burrow.

Suddenly Fleur was pulled out of her thoughts, realising that everything through the wedding had been quite automatic, when the celebrant said those words which meant that she would never be able to even divorce…

"…I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of the newly wedded couple, a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tuft-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, her new husband's Aunt, Muriel Prewitt, grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside.

The next thing that Fleur knew, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs groped themselves around small white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

She watched as Harry, Hermione Granger, her brother-in-law Ronald and Ginny sat down at a table together with Viktor Krum and his cousin, Andrei Poliakoff, Hermione aiming a kick at Ronald under the table, but caught Harry instead, leaving his eyes watering in pain.

Eventually the band had begun to play. Bill and Fleur taking to the dance floor first, to great applause, her father-in-law leading her mother and her mother-in-law dancing with her father. Fleur, however, wanted to dance with one person.

"I like this song," Fleur heard Ginny say to her boyfriend, swaying in time to the waltzlike tune, and a few seconds later she stood up and glided onto the dance floor, where she revolved on the spot, quit alone, eyes closed and waving her arms. Watching as her new husband decided to leave her in favour of her sister, Fleur knew that her time was due to speak to the youngest redhead.

Headed over to Ginny, she knew that she was secretly dating, her Veela senses telling her that she was still happy after the thorough going over that her boyfriend had given her, driving her crazy.

Suddenly she saw Harry offer to dance with Ginny and it was then that Fleur realised that, despite her love for Ginevra Molly Weasley, she would never be able to get with the other redhead.

-The Other Redhead-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **169 / / /** **Publish Date** **15/01/2017**


End file.
